Tomemos un baño
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: No hay nada más relajante que tomar un buen baño. Especialmente si tienes una dulce compañía.


DGM no me pertenece.

 **Tomemos un baño**

—Tyki…

— ¿Qué?

—Estoy aburrida…—mencionaba Road Kamelot poniendo un puchero.

— ¿Y?—pero a Tyki le valía. La conocía bien y sabía que no debía hacerle mucho caso.

— ¡Está bien! Si no quieres que te moleste, dime dónde está Allen.

—Creo que mencionó que tomaría un baño.

— ¿Un baño?

—Sí, y por cierto Road, quería preguntarte, ¿tú y el chico son…Road?—Tyki miró a su alrededor buscando a la Noah pero no logró encontrarla— ¿a dónde se fue? Bueno, creo que eso responde a mi pregunta.

Road se dirigió al baño y entró sin tocar; había una puerta de plástico blanco que no le permitía ver quien estaba bajo la regadera.

— ¿Allen?

El chico saltó al escucharla y cerró la llave.

— ¿Road?

—Sí, soy yo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Puedo darme un baño contigo?—pidió.

— ¡¿Eh?!— ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pero, ¿por qué no?—al escuchar el tono de su voz, Allen sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo un berrinche, y eso lo hacía a propósito ya que él siempre terminaba accediendo a todo lo que ella quisiera cuando se ponía en ese plan.

— ¡Porque no! Tú eres una chica y yo un chico—esa era la respuesta más lógica, pero sabía que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a ella.

— ¿Y? ¿Acaso no somos novios?—esa palabra lo descolocaba tanto.

—Eso no importa ahora, Road. Además, si Sheryl nos descubre me va a matar—razonar con ella era imposible, pero debía intentarlo.

—Allen quieras o no, entraré.

El tono de su voz cambió nuevamente, la conocía demasiado bien y comprendía que hablaba en serio. Así que, Allen tomó rápidamente su toalla y se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura justo a tiempo, ya que la chica ingresó al baño sin pena alguna. Se suponía que Allen se había negado, pero ahí estaba ella. Y bien preparada, ya que solo llevaba puesto una blanca toalla alrededor de su esbelto y pequeño cuerpo, pero aquella toalla estaba demasiado corta. Allen la observó de pies a cabeza.

Road también lo miraba. Se veía tan sexy estando desnudo y mojado, pero la toalla estorbaba la vista. Ella se percató de la mirada que él le proporcionaba y rio.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— ¿Eh?—reaccionó—Yo no…—no quería admitirlo, pero ella se veía demasiado tentadora.

— ¡Allen Walker!—lamentablemente fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Sheryl gritando fuera del baño— ¡¿Está mi Road contigo, verdad?!—para terror de Allen, el padre de Road se escuchaba furioso.

— ¡No!—le respondió— ¡¿por qué estaría ella aquí?! ¡Me estoy bañando!

— ¡Tyki me dijo que ella desapareció apenas se enteró que tú te estabas bañando!

— ¿Y? ¡Ella no…está aquí!—le volvió a gritar después de una pequeña pausa incómoda.

— ¡¿Y esa pausa porqué fue?!—era obvio que Sheryl se daría cuenta de ese detalle—¡Mi hija está ahí!

— ¡Ya te dije que no!—mientras Allen le gritaba a Sheryl, forcejeaba con Road quien aprovechaba la situación e intentaba quitarle la toalla a la fuerza.

Sheryl suspiró.

—Está bien, seguiré buscándola pero sino la encuentro, ¡volveré por ti!

— ¡Lo que tú digas, Sheryl!

Allen escuchó los pasos de Sheryl alejarse y una vez que dejó de oírlos, pudo quejarse con Road.

—Road, si me descubría, me mataba.

Pero Road lo ignoró completamente.

—Allen, quítate la toalla—ronroneó.

— ¡No Road!

— ¡Dale!

— ¡Que no!

—Eres aburrido—se quejó poniendo un puchero—, no sabes de lo que te pierdes—la chica le sacó la lengua y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

Allen suspiró. Esa chica la volvía loco. En verdad no sabía qué debía de hacer con ella. Siempre era así y aunque él intentaba no caer en sus ruegos, nunca podía lograrlo.

La tomó del brazo antes de que se fuera.

— ¿Puedes hacer que Sheryl no vuelva por aquí?

—Por supuesto—le dijo sonriendo al percatarse que Allen ya había caído ante ella como siempre.

—Hazlo entonces.

— ¿Y mi recompensa es…?—preguntó pícaramente.

Allen nuevamente suspiró.

— ¿Me quito la toalla yo o mejor me la quitas tú?

— ¡Yo por favor!—pidió más que alegre.

Road volvió a entrar a la ducha para darse un buen baño con su Allen sin ser interrumpidos.


End file.
